misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Starmie
Starmie, labeled, '''The Diva '''started out as a Staryu and eventually evolved to Starmie. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Mysterious Pokemon *Type: Water/Psychic *Height: 3'07" *Weight: 176.4 lbs *Ability: Illuminate *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves **Ice Beam **Psychic **Thunderbolt ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances: Sprites Used Through the Seasons: Trivia Gallery starmie pokedex 3D.png|Starmie in Pokedex 3D starmie go.png|Starmie in Pokemon Go starmie kalos back.png|Starmie's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations starmie kalos.png|Starmie's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations starmie new party.png|Starmie's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations starmie old party.png|Starmie's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations starmie unova back.png|Starmie's back sprite from the Fifth Generation starmie unova front.png|Starmie's front sprite from the Fifth Generation starmie unova back.gif|Starmie's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation starmie unova front.gif|Starmie's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation starmie shuffle.png|Starmie in Pokemon Shuffle starmie rumble.png|Starmie in Pokemon Rumble starmie hgss ow.png|Starmie's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver starmie pr.png|Starmie in Pokemon Ranger starmie md 2.png|Starmie in Mystery Dungeon 2 starmie md.png|Starmie's Mystery Dungeon tile starmie sinnoh back.png|Starmie's back sprite from the Fourth Generation starmie dp.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl starmie hgss.png|Starmie's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver starmie trozei.gif|Starmie in Pokemon Trozei starmie hoen back.png|Starmie's back sprite in the Third Generation starmie frlg.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green starmie emerald.gif|Starmie's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald starmie rs.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire starmie pinball rs.png|Starmie in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire starmie johto back.png|Starmie's back sprite from the Second Generation starmie crystal.gif|Starmie's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal starmie silver.png|Starmie's sprite from Pokemon Silver starmie gold.png|Starmie's sprite from Pokemon Gold starmie pinball.png|Starmie in Pokemon Pinball starmie kanto back.png|Starmie's back sprite from the First Generation starmie yellow.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Yellow starmie rb.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue starmie green.png|Starmie's sprite in Pokemon Green starmie premiere.jpg|Starmie's Premiere Pokemon Card starmie BREAK evolutions.png|BREAK Starmie's card in the Evolutions Expansion starmie breakthrough.png|Starmie's card in the Breakthrough Expansion starmie crimson invansion.png|Starmie's card in the Crimson Invasion Expansion starmie delta species.png|Starmie's first card in the Delta Species Expansion starmie delta species 2.png|Starmie's second card in the Delta Species Expansion starmie deoxys ex.png|Starmie's card from the Deoxys Expansion starmie hgss card.png|Starmie's card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion starmie hidden legends.png|Starmie's card in the Hidden Legends Expansion starmie legends awakened.png|Starmie's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion starmie next destinies.png|Starmie's card in the Next Destinies Expansion starmie primal clash.png|Starmie's card in the Primal Clash Expansion starmie rising rivals.png|Starmie's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion starmie xy card.png|Starmie's card in the XY Expansion starmie anime model.png|Starmie's model for the Pokemon Anime starmie anime.png|Starmie in the Pokemon Anime starmie manga.png|Starmie in the Pokemon Manga starmie oa.png|Starmie's Original Artwork in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green starmie oa rb.png|Starmie's Original Artwork in Pokemon Red and Blue starmie oa green.png|Starmie's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green starmie dream.png|Starmie's Dream World Artwork Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Water Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Hariyama